Hate me, Kiss me, Love me
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Lucy has always hated boys with a passion, until the day Natsu Dragneel entered her Highschool. Can he open her stone cold heart, or will she forever live with the anger and sadness of the past? Nalu OneShot


**Here's another one shot let's see how it goes for Natsu and Lucy, cause the last one was a bit crappy! **

Hate me, Kiss me, Love me

As far as I've ever, known Natsu Dragneel and I have always hated each other. I don't know why we do. Well, that's not true because it's just me hating him.

It was ever since his first day at my school that made me just annoyed because girls flung themselves at him like he was a pop star.

"Who's that cute boy." Someone murmured behind me. "He's dreamy, must be a new student!" Then came the squeals of delight when he looked at them.

"Ugh, what a pig." I muttered when the pink haired idiot glanced my way and smirked but I just blew a raspberry at him which made him flinch and confused.

I don't know what it is with me and boys in particular, they find me attractive but I hate the attention because I'm average.

I don't need the hateful glares from the female population cause it gets on mine and my best friend's nerves.

If there's one thing about me and my friends, we don't warm up to new students very well especially Erza, Juvia and me.

Juvia made one exception when Gray transferred a few years back in middle school.

I never made any exceptions to be nice to any males. Gray even wonders why I'm cruel to him; I never give him the time of day because he's just like the rest of the male population.

All of them want me for my body and my stupid looks. If I could get rid of anything, it would be my pretty face cause beauty is on the inside not the outside.

"Pig you say, blonde?" The pink haired idiot smirked at me as he walked to his desk which was two desks behind and one row over from where I sat cause for me that was too close for him to be doing or saying rude things.

"Ignore her, Natsu-san. She never gets along with any boys." Someone behind me said to the new kid. I knew Natsu turned to look at me.

"Oi, blonde!" I ignored him until he threw a paper ball at me, which in turn I threw back at his ugly face.

"What's your name, blonde!?" He called out towards the end of class. "Why should I tell you, you piece of scum?" I hissed as I dashed to Lunch to sit with the girls and Gray.

To my annoyance, Gray had spotted the new kid. "Oh, Natsu?!" He called out as the pink haired boy rushed over.

"Nani? Gray?! What are you doing here?" The pink idiot called. I slammed my hand against my face as I prepared to get up.

"No you don't, Lu-chan!" Levy and Juvia together held me back in my seat. I huffed and glared at the pink bastard.

"I didn't know you came to this school." Gray piped up, his arms resting on the table and stared at his best friend explain how he just moved here and he just transferred in today.

Natsu met my gaze. "Well if it isn't blonde. Still not gonna tell me your name, pretty girl?" I spit at him with a vicious glare in my eyes as I yanked both girls arms off of mine, threw away my lunch and walked on to the library after picking up my stuff.

Normal view

"Gomen, Lucy's been like that for years." Erza said introducing Natsu to the group.

"What do you mean for years, Erza?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow, his cocky attitude gone and replaced with curiosity.

Erza sighed as did Levy and Juvia. Juvia was the one to speak. "Lucy used to be friendly with new students. When it stopped was back in the fifth grade when a new kid, my cousin Gajeel. He was a troubling child. Always got into fights as a kid and was bullied for having piercings at the age of 3.

"Well when he came to our school, Gajeel was going through issues with his parents who were splitting up and were fighting over who got Gajeel. Gajeel was very pissed off when he came to the school that when Lucy tried to befriend him, he retaliated with threats, bullied her to no ends and made fun of her relentlessly.

"One day he ganged up on her with two of his friends and cut almost half of her hair off. She had to wear hats a lot till most of her hair grew back.

"She vowed never to be nice to another new student ever again. To this day she's still mean to Gray and he's been with us since middle school." Juvia gave a sad glance to Gray who nodded his understanding.

"What ever happened to Gajeel?" Natsu asked in turn Erza answered. "Gajeel ended up living with his Dad and they moved after elementary school ended. We never saw them again after that.

"What sucked more was nobody was able to stop him from hurting Lucy. He never even apologized for his wrong doings so she's still scarred with burning hatred." The girls shook their heads.

Natsu looked down at his Lunch tray. "Is that why she was rude to me this morning?" Levy shooked her head. "Judging by how the girls were reacting to you, I'd say she's pissed because she thinks you're a cocky player. She hates those just as much as she hates new students."

"I never knew why Lucy was mean to me to begin with." Gray whispered as Natsu got up and dropped his tray in the trash before walking towards the Library after a certain blonde.

Gray looked at his retreating form as Erza pulled him to his feet and everyone followed after. "Natsu," Erza spoke up making Natsu pause and turn to face them.

"You can't help her." Levy spoke first looking down at her feet.

"Lucy-san went through years of therapy and nobody was able to break through that tough shell she's made since that incident." Juvia responded as well with sincerity.

"Well it's time for her to open up for once!" Natsu bellowed. "She doesn't need to be cruel like that man was to her!" Natsu pounded one of his fists on his chest and straightened up with pride.

"I'll make her change her mind!" everyone looked shockingly and surprised at Natsu as he marched towards the Library.

Lucy's POV

I walked around and looked for a good novel to read, there's been some good reads out lately.

I just finished reading this insane twisted story called Dorothy Must Die, I cried so hard and got pissed at various points because it was amazing.

I also finished a book called alienated which was about a girl who houses a foreigner who's an alien from an exchange program to learn about them.

They were all good and since it's a new year the libraries gotta have a new selection for me this time.

I greet the librarian who gave me a kind smile as I quickly went to the science fiction and fantasy selection.

The doors opened up behind me but I didn't have to look to see it was the pink haired noisy body that wouldn't leave me alone.

"Go away." I sang as quietly as I could without hostility, the Library was my sanctuary so I wasn't about to let him make me ruin my peace of mind.

"Hear me out first." I turned around and looked at him; my gaze was full on venom as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know you were bullied as a child." My eyes widen as I glanced to the library doors to see my so called friends wave at me.

"They put you up to it, didn't they?" I sneered with cruelty. "Well listen well, Mr. Dragneel, I DON'T need your pity or your stupid sympathy!" I poked him hard in the chest before shoving him over the desk before barging out of the Library.

I didn't make it far before Natsu hissed. "I know you don't want to act like this!" I turned to look at him as he breathed harshly.

"Gajeel did a bad thing and never apologized for it. You had no one there to protect you when you needed it." He covered half of his face with one hand as if embarrassed.

My stare was stone cold. "Your petty emotions won't change the fact that I will NEVER be friends with you!" I threw my books at him before rushing pass my friends and down the hall to my next class.

Normal view

"She's never gonna get over it." Natsu sighed sitting down in a chair.

"We warned you, Natsu. She doesn't feel like boys can be trusted. She hardly speaks to Gray and I tell him everything we talk about cause she won't talk to him." Juvia replies sitting down next to Gray and across from me as the others sat down.

"You'll have to think of another way, Natsu." Erza sighed. Levy noticed Lucy creeping back inside the library. "Lu-chan?" She called out which made everyone turn to look at her.

Lucy looked almost in tears. She looked away before picking up her books and raced back out the doors "Lucy, Matte!" Natsu bolted out of the Library after her.

Lucy's POV

I sobbed silently as I ran from Natsu and my friends who were still in the library as I raced out of the school. "Lucy!" Natsu cried out several times before I left the school grounds.

"Quit following me!" I blurted out tears cascading down my face. Natsu flinched back but walked towards me. "What's wrong?" He looked solemn as he tried to look me in the eyes.

"That's not all that happened to me at that age…" I looked up at him tears fell hard and fast as my voice cracked and broke apart.

Natsu remained motionless but held onto my hand when I trembled. "My mom got really sick badly that same time Gajeel was bulling me, I never told a soul even though the bruises spoke loud and clear.

"My mom died the summer of my 6th grade year. She tried her best to put confidence in me to stand up to Gajeel but I wasn't strong enough to stop him or help my mom. I lost everything within my middle school years.

"My father committed suicide just a year after mother's death the same day she died he hung himself one day when I came home from a sleepover at Erza's house.

"I sobbed on the phone as the police came and Erza, Juvia and Levy helped heal my spirit, this was before Gray came to my middle school so when school started and he showed up I took my pent up aggression out on him and now you because I'm afraid of losing someone else."

Natsu gripped my arms and held me close as I sobbed into his shirt and muffler. "I lost my dad just a few years ago.

"That's why I had to move here, Mom had to get a new job just to support me and my sister." He looked at me his own tears shown through his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"Please let me in, Lucy…" he hugged me to his chest as I dropped my books on the sidewalk and wrapped both arms around Natsu's back and wailed with repressed tears and fear.

I didn't even notice when my friends came up behind me and gave me hugs while I clung to Natsu who just held as tight as I did to him.

I felt tears on my shoulders from my friends as we all cried silently while I was the one wailing the hardest.

Xxx…

The next day my attitude changed for the better after crying in Natsu's arms after school yesterday.

He gave me a smile as he walked into class and stole the seat next to me as did Gray who gave me a hug and squeezed my hand after all my tears yesterday.

Natsu hugged me hard and started a conversation with me before class started and we grew closer after that incident.

He often comes over to my house to keep my company since I lived by myself and it was often too quiet at my house.

Gray and I grew close but only as close as siblings would be. He was like a brother I never had.

Levy and Erza were so happy that I finally opened up and shared my deep sadness with someone who could support me.

I got to know Natsu and found out he wasn't at all as attractive as most girls proclaimed him to be, he was too goofy for his own good, and was a klutz sometimes when he was embarrassed.

He wasn't very good at sports but was amazing at video games; he even worked out but hated sports which was weird?

Natsu and I one day walked home it was a cloudless day and was a cool day unlike most days it would be so hot Natsu would actually take off his muffler and wrap it around his arm instead.

"This day feels nice." I smiled at him who grinned in return. "Your smiles is what made this day brighter!" I blushed at his comment before we turned onto my street.

Natsu reached for my hand and I let him hold it as we got closer to my house so I could unlock it and walk in, throwing our stuff on the table near the door.

"Make yourself at home, as usual. I'm gonna get out of these school clothes." At our high school we often had to wear uniforms on Fridays which was today. I brushed out my hair and changed into something more comfortable.

When I came out of the bathroom, Natsu was sitting on my bed and was looking at the pictures I had pinned on the wall the past few years of my life. I had a picture of us all in tears after I opened up.

That was three weeks ago and me and Natsu have been inseparable since. We hung out every chance we got and every time I took a picture and pinned it to my wall like a collage.

I had pictures of me as a young child with Levy; others with just one of the other girls then one with all three at Erza's sleep over the next day my dad's death as well.

I even had a favorite picture of me, Erza, Levy and my mom. Natsu was eyeing that picture and the ones of him, Gray me and Erza together. Mostly the ones of me and him and smiled at everyone.

"Like my pictures?" I asked him as I walked into my bedroom. He didn't look at me but held his arm out so I could go under it so he could have me close to his side.

"They're amazing, Luce…" he was still staring at the one of me and my mom. He then pulled his wallet out of his pocket, opened it and pulled out a crumpled up picture of a family.

I recognized a young Natsu a little girl with long blue hair, an older man with red hair holding the little girl and a woman with light blue hair and a big smile on her face.

"That's my family. That man is Igneel, my father who passed away. That's my mom Grandine, and my baby sister Wendy." He smiled as he pointed out who was who.

I pulled on his lock of hair as he gazed at me before putting away his wallet and family picture. I cuddled into his chest. "Thank you for showing me…" I whispered before he kissed me on the lips. I melted into the kiss and pulled on his neck digging into his kiss and pressed back as equally as forceful as he was.

He gasped when I let him up for air, he was blushing. He shoved me off his lap and ran out of my house. I sat there wondering what happened as tears came to my eyes.

Xxx…

I hadn't seen Natsu around since that kiss. It seemed like both him and Gray were avoiding everyone at Lunch because I was confused about what happened. I cried silently at night since his departure from my house unexpectedly.

Erza noticed the bags under my eyes and the puffiness around them as well. "What happened, Lucy?" she asked but I just said I and Natsu kissed then he ran out on me after we kissed.

All the girls were shocked. Erza got pissed off when she found out what Natsu did. What I heard from Gray later after school was even more surprising. "Oi, Lucy!" he called out to me as I walked home with Levy.

"Hey Gray, how's Natsu doing?" I pretended not to care but he didn't mention that he knew I was faking.

"Natsu's pretty much beating himself up. He's told me how much he's in love with you but can't say it." I stopped dead in my tracks at what he said. I grabbed Gray by the collar without a second thought.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I had to know, I had to tell him how I felt as well. "He's on the football field! Run Lucy!" He cried shoving me in that direction as they jogged after me.

"NATSU!" I cried out as I reached the football field, his shaggy pink hair blew in the wind as did his muffler. His uniform was snug against his body which made him look even more handsome that ever.

I don't understand why I hated him when he first came to this school, but now I know that I'm in love with this pink haired idiot who saved me from the torment of my past.

I rushed into his arms and held him close, catching him off guard in the process. "I love you, Natsu. I need you in my life." I looked at him with tears in my eyes as he kissed my head. "I've always dreamed this would happen… ever since I first saw you. You were the only girl for me." He lifted me off of my feet and stared at me.

"You're my only love that I'll ever want. I'll love you forever, Luce." He spun me in a circle before kissing me passionately. And that was just the beginning of our lives together….


End file.
